


Simple Needs

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Post-Loss, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Smut, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Your husband was an owner of a small hotel. It's been three years since he passed away and you started to run the business alone. You're doing good actually, you got used to being on your own. But when you met Colonel Silas Groves you suddenly realized how much you missed simple human closeness.





	Simple Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyona5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyona5/gifts), [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> I marked it as a gift to lyona5 - very thankful for our Groves conversations! It means a lot when someone shares your love to an unpopular character :)  
> I marked it as a gift to Flymetothemoon81 because basically... all my Rockwell characters stories are for you in a way ;)  
> ***  
> The female character here is partly inspired by Emma Cullen from The Magnificent Seven (2016): she is also a widow, and also kinda both strong and fragile at once. I like it. I thought of writing this story with an OC, but POV Second person is just something I'm pretty much used to, so I decided not to change my style. But I'm still adding a gif of Emma here. Her outfit was also my inspiration :)  
> ***

 

Towels. You really did forget to give clean towels to him this morning. It wasn’t done by intention. You really had a lot of work to do. You always had, for the last three years as you ran the business alone. So you just forgot. But when you realized it, a crazy thought suddenly hit your mind - towels were a good reason to pay a late visit to him. Okay, maybe it was not the best reason… But still.

Colonel Groves has been living in your little hotel for a few weeks already. And since the very first day you sensed some sort of attraction between the two of you, which was getting stronger day by day. The way he looked at you made your heart race. He was always ready to help you with the household when he was around: bringing in heavy stuff, helping you to get something from the upper shelves, holding the doors. When he accidentally touched you during all these simple actions, you felt your cheeks blushing. He also stumbled at these moments a bit, but then he usually gave you one of those looks, the thought of which didn’t let you sleep at night. You didn’t quite know what to do about it. Actually, you’ve never ever been that attracted to any other man.

You got married rather early. Your husband was always nice to you, and you probably loved him in a way, but it was more like a friendship than romantic kind of love. Actually, you weren’t sure that romantic love existed somewhere except novels and fairy tales. All the women you know got married because “he’s a decent man”, and you did the same. You got married because it felt right. Because everyone did so. And you didn’t regret your decision.

Your husband was an owner of the hotel, and you helped him with the business. You liked it. Your life was pretty calm; you both were content about it. You didn’t manage to have kids though, but it didn’t bother you much. All seemed fine.

Until you lost your husband.

It happened three years ago. The pain this loss caused you deadened already, also work kept you distracted most of the time. Yet you still couldn’t help but feeling lonely.

And then Silas Groves appeared. Not only was he a handsome and attractive man, but you also sensed some kind of sadness in him. You almost never saw him smiling. Mostly he was serious or frowning; seldom you could see some kind of a smirk on his face. You’ve never asked, but for some reason you were sure he’s a lonely soul, just like you.  

But what made you quite uneasy was the sexual attraction. Before you met Groves, you actually thought that sex was something you totally could survive without… Or maybe sex wasn’t exactly what you wanted? Maybe you just craved to feel someone close to you. Three years is a long term. This man made you realize how much you missed it. You often caught yourself on a thought that you want to touch him, you want him to touch you… Desperately. These thoughts disturbed you, you wished you could get rid of them, but how?.. You knew sometimes the only possible way to fight the temptation is to give in to it. But it was easier said than done. You knew the attraction was mutual, you could see it in his eyes. But Colonel Groves was always a gentleman. And you… How could you make the first step? What would he think of you? You needed to find some reason, some excuse…

Now you have it. The towels.

You try to make as little noise as possible when you walk along the corridor. Your body stiffens as you reach his room. You suddenly feel like you want to run away, but you brace yourself. “Now or never,” - you think when you knock on the door.

***

\- I’m sorry… Did I wake you up, Colonel? - You ask as he opens the door. Stupid question, actually. He doesn’t even look sleepy and has his shirt and pants on…

\- No.. No, you didn’t. I was just reading, - he replies. - What’s that?

\- I didn’t really wanted to bother you, but it turned out I completely forgot to bring you clean towels today. Here they are, - you hand him a small pile.

Groves raises his eyebrows slightly as he takes the towels and his fingers unintentionally or not make contact with your hands.

\- Is that the real reason you’re here? - He asks quietly. - I mean… The towels could wait until morning, ain’t they?

\- Maybe you’re right, Colonel. It’s not the only reason, - you say, a bit amazed by your own boldness. - Would you let me in?

The man gives you a barely perceptible smirk, stepping aside. He puts the towels on the bedside table and turns back to you.

\- I’m not good at playing games, Mrs. y/n, - his voice sounds calm and a little tired. Squinty eyes are scanning your face. Every time he looks at you like that you have an impression that he can see beyond your skin and bone.

\- I’ve never been, - he makes a step closer.

\- Very well. Let’s not play games, than.

You try to sound calm too. Confident. But your heart is beating like crazy. You decide to let it speak for you, as you take the man’s hand and press it against your chest. You feel him tensing for a split second, but as you find the courage to look up at him, these warm sparkles deep inside his green eyes tell you - he understands. Groves leans in, his lips are about to capture yours, but you turn your head to the side.

\- I’m not in love with you, Colonel. I just… Need some warmth.

He doesn’t seem to protest. You can feel his breath on your skin as he nuzzles against your temple.

\- I know the feeling.

His voice makes you weak in the knees. Even weaker right now as he’s this close, whispering into your ear.

\- People have simple needs, Mrs. y/n.

Indeed. You shiver as his lips touch your earlobe. It’s not even a kiss yet, just a feathery touch but your breath quickens instantly. His fingers brush against your hair, tucking it gently behind your ear to give him more access to your skin. You feel his beard tickling the side of your neck as he trails down to your collarbone unhurriedly. Your hand is still pressing his against your heart which keeps pounding relentlessly inside your ribcage. Letting out a sigh you reach your free hand out to stroke his hair, soft and slightly messy. He makes a content humming sound at this caress, his lips never leaving your neck.

A sensation of closeness overwhelms you. Physical closeness - the one which is almost forgotten. And also something entirely new for you. Emotional closeness you’re not sure you’ve ever experienced before. Maybe you were lying about not being in love? Whatever. Your mind’s too foggy to analyze. Finally releasing your grip on his hand you reach out to touch his chest. It’s firm and you feel the warmth of his body through the fabric of his shirt and his heartbeat, nearly as fast as yours. You also feel his hand moving to undo the buttons on your blouse. He pauses his kissing for a moment, looking at you as if silently asking for permission. You only nod, looking into his eyes and he keeps going, lips back on your neck, kissing more urgently now, leaving some gentle nips that make you quiver. Groves’ one hand is still working on your buttons while the other moves to cup you cheek, thumb brushing your lips.

Once he helped you to get rid of the blouse, he tugs the strap of your undergarment down, exposing your shoulder. He traces it with his lips, fingers now fumbling with the belt on your skirt. He’s not being very successful, so you push him away gently and undo the belt by yourself. Groves watches you taking off the skirt. Your undergarment follows, slipping down to your feet. The way he looks at you, licking his lips, eyes sparkling lustfully in the dim light of the room, makes blood rush into your veins, your core pulsing with arousal. How come does he make you feel like that? You’ve never craved any man’s touch so badly. The intensity of this sensation scares you, makes your head go light and dizzy, but you know there’s no way back since you stand naked in front of him. You take a deep breath and reach his shirt.

\- Your turn, Colonel.

\- Yes, Ma’am.

His voice is even raspier than usual; it sends shivers down your spine.  While you undo the buttons, he lets his hand skim down your side, along the curve of your hip, stroking you with just his fingertips. His hands are not quite soft. They are rough man’s hands, but the touch is gentle as if you’re made of the most fragile porcelain.

\- Do you know how beautiful you are? - He whispers. Your cheeks are burning as his lips are back on your skin, kissing down your throat while his hand cups your breast. A quiet moan escapes you when his thumb brushes against your hardened nipple. You moan a bit louder when he encloses your other nipple into his mouth and touches its tip with his tongue. The heat between your legs is almost unbearable right now, you want to touch him and feel him, so you push his shirt down his shoulders and let your hands roam up his firm chest. Fascinated, you lean in, placing kisses on his collarbone and throat. His breath is getting faster at your caress and he seizes your waist, finally pushing you down on the bed.

You expect him to hover over you, but he kisses down your body slowly, between your breasts, around your navel and further down to your hipbones. You close your eyes breathing heavily, feeling his spiky beard on your inner thigh, feeling his lips so close to your aching heat. Your body is flushed. You never even dared to imagine someone doing things like that to you. Sex with your husband was not bad, actually quite pleasant at times, but everything was simple and rather fast. He didn’t bother much with the foreplay and you had nothing to compare with so you didn’t complain. But what Groves is doing right now blows your mind away completely, your body jerks and you let out a loud gasp as his tongue slips inside and the pleasure spikes through you.

\- Shhh… - Groves strokes your hips soothingly as he repeats the action. You try to relax but each time his tongue darts across that little swollen bud hidden between the folds you shudder, it’s getting harder to hold back your whimpers and your fingers instinctively grab onto his hair. He doesn’t seem to mind, feels like he’s getting even more eager. As if the tongue is not enough, his finger is pushing into your core, moving slowly and it feels good, so damn good. He adds a second finger, curls them inside you and apparently hits some special spot because your back arches uncontrollably and your walls start to flutter.

\- S… Silas!.. - You moan out his name again and again deliriously as your walls clench and you fall into some kind of a blissful oblivion, orgasm hitting you in swift waves, probably the most intense you’ve ever had.

When your breath calms down a little, you raise yourself on your elbows and look down at him. Groves smiles at you, his head laid on your thigh.

\- You okay?

\- More than okay, - you assure. - And… I think I have to return you a favor.

\- You don’t have to, if you…

\- I want to.

You sit and take his hand, then you both get on your feet and you start to undo his pants. The man’s fingers run through your hair, caressing it with a soft look in his eyes. Once Silas gets rid of his remaining clothes you gently push him on the bed into sitting position. Kneeling in front of him you stroke his thighs for a few moments before letting your fingertips trail along his length. The Colonel swallows hard, shivering at the sensation, his cock twitching a bit in your hand and this reaction brings a content smirk on your face. Leaning down you place just a couple of feathery kisses before tracing it with your tongue from the base to the top. Groves lets out a pleasurable sound, something between a quiet moan and a sigh as you swirl your tongue around the tip a few times before taking him into your mouth. His fingers entangle into your hair, hips bucking slightly as you move in a steady pace.

You are surprised how much you enjoy the sounds of his arousal, grunts and soft moans. You’ve never enjoyed this much to tell the truth, but this night is really special and full of unexpectable discoveries. You like how he shivers with delight, tightening his grip onto your hair, how his breath quickens. The thought that you’re making him feel that good, that you’re making this always such a serious and composed man almost lose control gives you certain pleasure you didn’t quite expect.

He gets over the edge soon, hissing through clenched teeth, shuddering as pleasure overwhelms him. You hear your name in his hoarse moan and it’s the best reward. You look up at him, licking your lips. He’s panting and his hair is a mess. He smiles, and it makes your heart melt. You get on your feet just to tumble in bed into his arms. He pulls you closer, kissing the top of your head and stroking your hair.

It feels like a little personal heaven.

***

Minutes later you lay on the bed naked, looking at each other. Your leg swung across his thigh, his arm wrapped around your frame - neither of you wants to break the tender contact.

\- Thank you for… Bringing these towels in, - the Colonel says with a soft chuckle. His hoarse voice is quiet, close to a whisper as he doesn’t want to ruin the magic of the moment. Your smile is sincere, yet slightly sad.

\- I didn’t know I needed it until I met you.

\- Yeah, you know… When you’re being alone for so long… You start to think that’s fine. That’s how the things should be… - Groves replies thoughtfully.

\- That’s true.

You stay silent for a moment, unable to take your eyes of his. They are green with a tiny bit of hazel. Warm. All the features of this usually stern and serious face seem to soften now, as he’s here beside you.

\- Colonel?

\- Yeah.

\- Why are you alone?

\- I’m a man of duty… You see, I never really had time for things like that. Also I think I’ve hurt enough people in my life, - he replies after a pause. - It’s not good to be a soldier’s wife. You never know when you might become a soldier’s widow… 

\- My husband wasn’t a soldier. He was a kind man who could hardly hurt anyone. And yet, he’s six feet under, - you shrug.

You can see a question in Silas’ eyes. The question he doesn’t dare to ask.

\- He went for a glass of beer to the saloon across the road. A bar fight between a couple of drinking buddies he didn’t even know. One of them carried a gun. A stray bullet. And this is it. Just happened to be in a wrong place at wrong time, - You paused. - But that’s just life, Colonel. You never know.

\- You’re right, - his hand reaches out to stroke your cheek with his knuckles. - All we can do is hold onto something dear to us before it’s gone.

This phrase echoes in your heart. Yes, he’s absolutely right. Happiness is a rare and fragile gift, you realize it suddenly. Once you find it, you have to grip it tightly as long as you can. And this man’s presence next to you makes you happy… Really happy for the very first time in three long years. Maybe that was love? Who knows. Your hand covers his. You want to say something, but the words don’t form.

\- I liked it when you called me by my name, actually. Not “Colonel”, - he smiles with sudden tenderness in his eyes.

\- Silas, - you whisper softly, moving closer to him, fingertips brushing against his beard before you place a gentle kiss on his jawline. You repeat his name again, savoring the sound of it on your lips, and suddenly you realize you’re not afraid of your feelings any more.

He closes his eyes when your lips find his, his breath catches slightly in his throat. He stays motionless, it’s your kiss and he lets you make it the way you want. Carefully you kiss the corners of his mouth and when his lips part a little you can feel his warm breath. You trace his upper, then lower lip before deepening the kiss. He hums into your mouth and your skin breaks out in goosebumps when your tongues touch. His lips are soft, his beard is spiky, and you have no idea why it feels so good together. You didn’t know it’s possible to kiss like that. All you knew so far were chaste and gentle kisses. What you felt right now you couldn’t really describe. Passion? Desire? Something even more than that. Something that makes you feel more alive than ever. You can’t get enough of this sensation. Your hand slides along the side of his neck, fingers scratch the back of his head gently. His grip around you tightens as he pulls you in closer. He traces your spine down to the small of your back and then you can feel his hand on your backside. Your kisses become more and more eager, feverish, and as your lower bodies press closer against each other you can feel him getting harder again.

You end up making love.

You ride him in a slow pace, pressing your palms against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Then he’s behind you, thrusting hard and deep, making you grip onto the sheets and writhe underneath him while he’s kissing the back of your neck, along your hairline, and nibbles on your shoulderblades.

But in the end you look each other in the eyes, foreheads pressing, your legs and arms wrap around him, cling to him, and when you finally come undone, trembling and spasming around him, he muffles your breathy moans and gasps with his hungry lips as if he wants to devour you. Waves of pleasure are still hitting you when he pulls out right in time. He uses one of the towels you brought to clean the mess he made on your belly.

\- Sorry for this, - he mumbles, frowning, but it doesn’t bother you much. You don’t feel any sort of disgust. All you can feel is warmth spreading inside you.

When you’re falling asleep in his strong arms you mentally make just one wish: to fall asleep like this every night.

People have simple needs.

And it’s not even about lust and desire, no. It’s about two lonely hearts beating together. And the realization that you are no longer lonely.


End file.
